One is enough, two is too much, but love says don't give up
by hantoscute
Summary: Fate leads us in everything. She just do whatever fate will give her. She's not complaining but why she's so sad inside.
1. Chapter 1

A ring of a cellphone brought the teenager wake from her sleep. She grumbles under her sheet and her right hand is looking for the device to make the ringing stop. But unfortunately for her, the device fall down to the floor and still ringing. Because of the noise, she sat up and cursed the device that woke her up from the beautiful sleep she has. When she gets on her feet, she gets the phone and dismissed the alarm that she set last night because today is the day she will go to her college university. She's not really happy for this day but she's a little bit nervous because this is the first day of her college life. She put the device to her table top and makes the bed before she went to the bathroom to freshen up herself for today. She change her favorite pajama to her uniform and ties her brown hair in her usual side ponytail. After that, she picks her things that she already set last night and went down stair to the kitchen. She saw her mother preparing the breakfast while her father is reading the newspaper.

She greets her parents, "Good morning okaa-san, otou-san!"

"Goodmorning to you too Nanoha" her parents said simultaneously.

"Oh, where's onee-chan and onii-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"They're in the café. They said that they want to open the store early. Maybe they want to get there early just to play in there. Those kid, tsk!" Shiro, father of Nanoha said.

"My, my dear. Let them be. Just for once, they're being so helpful for us to spend some time to rest. Even though I love our little café I want to rest to. It's a good thing that Nanoha-chan wants to be the next owner of our lovely store. I'm proud of you my baby." Momoko, Nanoha's mother said.

She smiled to this but her eyes said something that her parents didn't see it. She already sat on the chair when her mother put all the food on the table. She eats her breakfast while talking to her parents before heading out for the day. She said her farewell before leaving and she's heading for the bus stop that the bus where going to her university.

After a few minutes on the bus, she can already see the university from the window. She pulls the string to tell the driver to stop in front of her university. When she gets off of the bus she felt nervous. She gets her notepad that said where and what time is her first class. It's said that her first class will be start at 6a.m and its only 5:16a.m. And her class is in the Management Room. So, the brunette went to her designated room and saw that they are only 3 of them in the class because they are too early. She decided to sit next to the window because she still nervous and don't know what to do except to look outside the university.

Other students came to the room, a red hair, a brunette, a pink hair and a blond. The red hair "small" teenager that can be look as a high school student (maybe much of a middle school student hehe) sat next to her at the right side ask her something.

"Hey! This is the Management Room right?"

"Vita! I told you to talk and ask politely. Didn't I?" Said the pink hair teenager who sat in front of the red hair named Vita.

"Oh my, Sig-chan it's too early to be so grumpy. Cool down okay. You're going to ruin your beautiful face. Let me kiss you." Said the blond who is attempting to kiss the pink hair teenager named Sig but she really didn't do it. And then she sat next to Sig at the right side of her.

"Guys, guys, guys. I think it's rude of us to talk in front of her and _ask_ her something without telling her our names right? My name is Hayate Yagami. That rude girl who asked you before is Vita. The grumpy one is Signum and that woman who wants to kiss her is Shamal. Oh! Vita and Signum are cousins. And, Shamal and Signum are soon to be wife and wife. Me? I'm just their lovely neighbor who loves them so much. And -!" The brunette (but her hair is short, shoulder level) who named Hayate was been stop by Signum by putting her hands in the mouth just to shut her up.

"I think it's also rude of _you_ if you keep talking nonsense to her." Said Signum.

"Hey, isn't nonsense! Right…?" Hayete said looking at Nanoha.

"Ye-yeah! I think it's okay. Ahm, actually it's lovely to see you guys how to interact. You just show who you truly are and don't mind those people around you that can say something bad about it. I mean in the good way. Really, you guys are refreshing to be with." Nanoha said while smiling to them.

"…." The four didn't say anything that makes Nanoha feel a little bit anxious.

So Nanoha stand in front of her chair and bow to apologize, "I-Im sorry if I say something bad. Please for-!"

Before she can finish what she want to say, she was been hug tightly by the short hair brunette and fortunately for her she manage to stand firm in her position. She patted the hair of Hayate and look to the other teenagers while smiling to them.

She remembered that she didn't tell her name yet so she pushes Hayate a little bit, arms length and said smiling, "Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi at your service!".


	2. Chapter 2

A brunette with shoulder length hair sited in front of Nanoha who is still smiling. This makes the small teenager to feel irritated and said, "You should stop smiling like an idiot, tanuki. And you!" pointing at Nanoha. "You are weird, you know?! I think we're going to have an additional idiot in our company." Sighing, she looked at the two couple who is currently flirting and didn't hear what she said.

This makes the two brunette giggle as they saw the small teenager stamp her feet at the floor because of being ignored by the two.

"Calm down Vita-chan, I know you are jealous that I gave my first hug this morning for this beautiful lady beside me but you know I love you right? And it's hard to stop the urge to hug her because she's so cute and plus the lines she just said! Now, come here and I'll give you some love, ne?" Hayate smirk.

"What the hell?! Who said I'm jealous? And- and I don't love you!" Vita said while blushing.

"Oh my! I didn't say _you love me_, I said _I love you. _But if you love me, who am I to reject you? Wow, I'm honored that the Knight of the Iron Hammer is in love with me. Kyaaa!" Hayate is beaming.

"Wahh! I – ah, erm! Argh?! Stupid, idiot, baka tanuki!" Vita's face is red as tomato from the embarrassment.

"Kawaii! I want to hug her too." said Nanoha who is amused from the interaction of the two.

"Oh they role playing again, huh?" said Shamal who is now looking at the red beet Vita.

"Role playing?" ask Nanoha who is startled and a little confused to when the flirting stop.

"Yah, like married couple. Actually they much look like a couple than us (Signum and her) when they're like this." Shamal who is now being stared hard by Vita.

"Don't say something to her that can lead to misunderstanding. And look at this idiot. Who will going to ask her for marriage when you know how stupid this person is?" Vita said still irritated.

"You? Don't you remember when we are young? You said that when we get bigger we are going to get marry and have a dozen of children. But I think I'll wait for much more years, maybe when I'm around 30-40 years old." Hayate said while thinking.

Vita said and ask, "I don't remember I said something like that. But why waiting that long?"

"Because I'm sure you will going to get bigger when I'm in that age or maybe a few more years?" Hayate said while running outside the room.

This makes the Knight of the Iron Hammer's eyes get wider and suddenly struck to her that the tanuki run for her dear life.

"HA-YA-TE!" shout of the small teenager and run after her.

She didn't see that there are 2 new students that are coming close to her and she accidentally bump on the blond one. Vita apologized a few second, bow and run again to chase the tanuki girl. The blond teenager shouts at her for not apologizing formally.

"What are you grade schoolers? Don't run in the hall way and chase one another! Geesh, people these days." Shout and complain of the blonde.

"Let them be, Arisa-chan. They're just happy and it's not a big deal, ne?" a purple hair teenager said to her companion.

They enter the Management Room and they saw a brunette sitting near the window chatting to a pink hair and a blonde hair teenager. They're going to sit beside her but saw the bag beside her chair. So they decided to sit behind her. When they settled on their seat, the brunette suddenly look at them and smiled. This makes the two new comers smile too.

"Good morning! I'm Nanoha Takamachi." the brunette greet them

"Nice to meet you and to be in the same subject, Takamachi san. I'm Suzuka Tsukimura and this girl beside me is Alisa Bannings." Suzuka gesture at Alisa. The blonde bow at Nanoha too

"Please call me Nanoha. I feel old when somebody calls me 'Takamachi san'. Oh! Can I call you two Suzuka chan and Alisa chan? Nyahahaha!" Nanoha scratch her head in embarrassment

"It's okay Nanoha san. It's the same with us." Alisa and Suzuka was really happy in the way they easily find a new friend

"Thank you. By the way this is Signum san and Shamal san. I met them also earlier. There are two more, but they went outside. Later I'll introduce them to." Nanoha beaming with happiness

They chat for a few minutes before the two came back. Nanoha introduce the two at Alisa and Suzuka. Vita apologized at Alisa when she remembered what happened when she chase at Hayate. The blonde accept it. Some of the students enter the room. Nanoha saw something but she doesn't know what it is so she shrugs it off. And then the professor enters the room.

"Good morning class. I'm Professor Verossa Acous. I will be your Management Professor. I guess almost of you are Marketing students and will be in the same subject, right?! So I want you guys vote for someone who will be your class representative so that I can easily talk to someone if I need to inform you guys something." Professor Acous sits in his chair and wait.

Shamal raise her hand and the professor gesture at her to stand and speak. "Sir, I'm Shamal and I want to nominate Miss Hayate Yagami as the Class Representative." After this she sits again

Another girl raises her hand. The professor did the same and the girl stand. "I'm Quattro, Sir. I want to nominate Fate Testarossa as the Class Representative." and she sit

"Is there someone else?" all students shakes their head. "Okay, some of the students didn't know who are this two so please stand up in front and introduce yourselves."

The small brunette is the one who starts to introduce herself. "Good morning guys. I'm Hayate Yagami. My family business is making costumes. The best costumes we made are our cosplay costumes! If you need one don't hesitate to talk to me and I'll give you discount." Hayate winks at her classmates

"Good, good Yagami san! That's the attitude of a true businesswoman!" Professor Verossa pats the shoulder of Hayate. "And you?" he asked the other girl

A long blonde hair bow and look at her classmates. "I'm Fate Testarossa. We own a hospital. Thank you."

The student doesn't know what to react. This Fate is really beautiful but she looks so distant to people. In the other hand, Nanoha was staring at the blonde. She doesn't know why but there is something at her that she can't explain.

"Hmm… Why you didn't study medicine?" asked the professor

"My mother and sister are already a doctor so they need someone to look at the other things in the hospital that a Marketing student know. It doesn't mean that if you own a hospital you need to be a doctor too, right?" the blonde pounder

Professor Verossa scratches his chin. "I see. Very well. Now you guys right in the piece of paper the one you want to be your Class Representative"

The students do want the professor said and one by one they put their piece of paper that is folded in the desk of the professor. Nanoha doesn't know who she will vote. She doesn't have a choice but to write something before the professor read the votes.

'I'm sorry' Nanoha thought to herself

Professor Verossa said one by one the name that the students vote and it went to the last one. "It's a close fight huh?! But we have the winner and it's….. Miss Hayate Yagami. Congratulations!"

"Mou Sir, this is not a beauty contest but thank you anyway." She bows at her classmate. "Thank you guys and I will do my best to be the best Class Representative."

"Hayate, you really going to be the best Class Rep because you're going to do everything they said. And we don't have that much time to do those things. You're going to be our best Nanny here hehehe…" Vita smirk at Hayate

"Why you little…." she launches herself at Vita

"Hey stop that! I'm going to start the class, sit down Yagami san and Vita san." Order by the professor

"Are you okay Nanoha chan?" Suzuka was worried at the brunette. She saw that Nanoha is quiet the whole time.

"Eh? Why? What happen Nanoha san? You didn't vote for Hayate san that's why you're sad?" Alisa asked

"Of course I vote for Hayate chan. I don't know too. Maybe I'm just worried about Testarossa san." Nanoha now looks at the blonde

"Geesh, don't worry it just only a vote. She will not die because of that." Alisa said bluntly

"Alisa chan….." Suzuka warning at the blonde

Nanoha didn't mind what Alisa said. It's true that's only a vote for being the CP but she doesn't know why she feels something like that. The only thing she knows is that Fate is sad in something that's why she feels so sad to.

UUUHHHHHH… I'm really sorry again for my wrong grammar or whatsoever. I'm doing my best really. I just continue a little because I receive good and bad feedbacks here and to my other story. Hehehe maybe if I have some courage again I'll continue this. I don't know if my story is really interesting but I guess I'm really happy for the feedback you guys give me. Love lots and sowe again!


End file.
